kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
River City Girls
River City Girls is an spin-off game in the Kunio-kun series. It is currently in development by WayForward and will be published by Arc System Works. The game will release on September 5, 2019 for PC (via Steam), Nintendo Switch (on the Nintendo eShop), Sony PlayStation 4 (through the PlayStation Store) and Xbox One (via Microsoft Store). Limited Run Games will be releasing a physical edition of the gameLimited Run Games will release a physical edition of the game.. Development The game is the first collaboration between Arc System Works and WayForward, but it is the second time that WayForward works on an intellectual property that previously belonged to Million Co. (they previously worked on Double Dragon Neon). The game is directed by Adam Tierney (Cat Girl without Salad: Amuse-Bouche, Silent Hill: Book of Memories) and Bannon Rudis, who was involved with the art and sprites in River City Ransom: Underground. Kay is the game's lead animator, while Rem (Illustrator of the Devil's Candy webcomic), Eric Huang, Hunter waneella and Danalyn Reyes created the game's art. Ribbon Black designed the game's UI and initial logo. Studio Yotta and Nathan Malone worked on the game's trailer. NateWantsToBattle, Chipzel, Christina Vee, Dale North and Megan McDuffee composed the game's soundtrack. Midori "Murasaki" Sato of Foxlight Games is one of the game's programmers. James Guintu is also involved with the game. The game was in development for nearly three years River City Girls Questions Answered By Game Director Adam Tierney – Insight For The Big Fight. (HappyGamer). Story River City Girls stars Kyoko and Misako, two street-tough high-schoolers who must fight their way through the six regions of River City to rescue their kidnapped boyfriends, series mainstays Kunio and Riki. Gameplay The following information is based on what has been seen in videos. It will be changed and updated once the game is released. Before starting the game the player can choose from three different save files. Following that they can choose the number of players (either one or two), then the game's difficulty (Normal or Hard). The final option is to enable or disable friendly fire. Players can then choose their characters, either Kyoko or Misako. It is unknown if both players can select the same character. Both characters play similarly, but each has unique moves and animations. Players can undertake sidequests during the game, and like previous beat 'em ups in the series, they will be able to enter various shops to purchase items, food and gear to learn new abilities and increase stats. There are also various NPCs that the player can interact with. Some areas of the game have Sabu statues, which can be broken. Players are rewarded when all 25 of them are destroyed. In most areas where combat is initiated, chains and a lock will surround the edges of the screen (referred in-game as a screenlock. At this point, similarly to Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun and Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka, the player will be unable to leave the area until all enemies are defeated. The game has two attack buttons, one for normal attacks and another for heavy attacks. The player is able to run and jump like previous games and attack during these maneuvers. The game has a block button and characters can wall jump. When enemies are dizzy, they can be grabbed by walking toward them, then they can be thrown by pressing either attack button. Defeated enemies will drop money, just like in River City Ransom, and each character has experience and levels like in Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun. When a character gains a level, their stats increase. Similarly to River City Ransom: Underground, characters gain the ability to learn new moves with a level, but they must be purchased in Dojos. Characters will gain some moves when leveling up which do not have to be purchased in a dojo. Upon defeating the final enemy in an area, they might beg for their life. Grabbing them then pressing a certain button will allow the player to recruit themRiver City Girls to Feature a “Pokémon-Like Character-Collection Aspect” of 50+ Recruitable Enemies. (OnlySP). They can then be used to assist the player. The player can pick up various objects during the game and use them as weapons, but they will break apart after being used multiple times. One button opens up a Map, which shows all six regions of River City along with a map of the current area where the player is located. The Movelist of each character can also be accessed in this menu, along with an Accessories menu, which shows a list of items the player is currently carrying. Important markers are added to the map at certain points in the game. If two players are playing together and one of them is knocked out and loses all of their health, it is possible for the other player to revive them by repeatedly kicking them while they are down. An angel leaving the character's body will act as a timer so that the other player can perform the revival as fast as possible. The angel gets nearer to the body as the downed character is hit. Characters * Kyoko: Riki's girlfriend who first debuted in Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. She is voiced by Kira Buckland. * Misako: Kunio's girlfriend, her debut in the franchise was in Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen. Kayli Mills provides her voice in the game. * Kunio: The protagonist of many of the games in the Kunio-kun franchise. He is voiced by Greg Chun in the game. * Riki: Kunio's rival, closest friend and Kyoko's boyfriend. Kaiji Tang voices him in the game. * Misuzu: One of the bosses in previous Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun games. * Hasebe: Kunio's childhood friend and Yamada's girlfriend from Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. Voiced by Cristina Valenzuela. * Mami: Riki's girlfriend from Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. Sarah Williams provides her voice in the game. Other Characters * Godai: * Hiroshi: Kunio's best friend. Trivia * River City Girls will be the first time in the franchise in which Hasebe, Mami, Misako and Kyoko interact with one another. The first time all four characters appeared together in a game was River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~. They also appear together in River City Melee: Battle Royal Special, but they never cross paths in the storyline. Hasebe and Misako appeared together in Kunio no Oden, but the two did not interact in that game either. Gallery Screenshots Videos File:River City Girls - Teaser Trailer File:「熱血硬派くにおくん外伝River City Girls」ティザーPV File:あーくなま定期便【2019年7月号】 File:River City Girls Character Spotlight Misako File:River City Girls Character Spotlight - Kyoko File:River City Girls 27 Minute Gameplay, Showcase and Walkthrough File:ArcLive - Episode 51 River City Girls with Special Guest Kayli Mills & Adam Tierney External links * Official site (Japanese) * WayForward Unleashes River City Girls Details * River City Girls Beats Down The Doors In Stylish, Old-Cool Glory (HappyGamer * We Talk To WayForward About All Things River City Girls! (GoNintendo) * Destructoid article, We chatted with WayForward about River City Girls' ass-kicking heroines and the Kunio-kun legacy (Destructoid) * How River City Girls Brings Both Freshness and Familiarity to the Kunio-Kun Series — An Interview With Director Adam Tierney * RPGamer River City Girls Interview with Bannon Rudis * River City Girls launches September 5 for PS4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC * The River City Girls Take To The Streets In September * WayForward and Arc System Works Announce River City Girls * Arc System Works and WayForward announce River City Girls References Category:Spin-off Category:River City Category:Arc System Works Category:WayForward Category:Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun